Forgotten but loved
by blue dinamite
Summary: Ignored and betrayed by her own family, Lucy sets out to become powerful and get revenge. but was it all a big misunderstanding? Will lucy forgive fairy tail or get caught up in hate? wait, what are sabers doing with her? and why are people calling her princess and since when is she dating a the feared dark mage, zeref?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Lucy's P.O.V: I looked at my so- called nameka. Ever since Lisanna came back from the dead, everyone had been ignoring me. It's been 2 months and I'm sick of it. They can't just claim I'm their family then walk all over me. I got up and walked over to Team Natsu. They didn't even notice me. "Hey you guys!" Natsu looked up and glared, "Shut up, Lucy. Lisanna is trying to tell us about her adventures in Edolas." Lisanna smirked. That's it! "What the hell Natsu! I'm supposed to your dam partner!" Natsu jumped, lighting his fist on fire, and punched me in the gut. "I don't need a weakling as my partner." As if on cue the rest of Fairy Tail started beating me up. "I thought you were my nameka." Ezra, the person I thought of as a sister, looked me dead in the eye and said, "We don't need a weak bitch who always needs saving as our nameka. You were always a replacement and a horrible one at that." I couldn't breathe or move. Then Lisanna walked over to Natsu and kissed him and when she was done she mouthed he's mine. My heart broke. Before I could react, Elfman use his beast arm and knocked me out the guild. As I struggled to get up, I heard Levy say thank goodness I'm gone. All I could do was run, run straight into the forest. All I felt was pain, hate, and one last thing. That emotion was the strongest of all and I was going to feed that emotion. That emotion that I felt so strongly was the need for revenge. When my vision finally cleared from all the tears, I noticed just how strange the forest looked. It was as if the forest was rotting. Trees decade, dead bugs littered the floor , and tiny plants littered the floor. In what seemed to be the middle of all this was a boy about my age resting a tree. Caustiously I moved forward. "Who are you?" The boy jumped in surprise and gasped "How aren't you dead?" "I don't know because I'm alive." I replied sarcasticly. "Who are you by the way? My name's Lucy" "You wouldn't like me if I told you" he replied. I shrugged my shoulders in response, but soon regretted it. I winced as I felt a horrible pain. "Are you ok, what happened?" the boy questioned. " Nothing much. Just my bitch of a guild/family called me weak, kicked me out, beat me up, and basically betrayed me for a white haired slut." "Then how about I train you." This took me by surprise and couldn't help but ask "you?" He nodded, "I could teach you black magic and how to summon demons." I thought for a moment. Black magic was bad and in some cases illegal. Then my mind went to Fairy Tail and I was filled by the need of revenge. "Ok" I smirked. Watch out Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 At Fairy Tail; Natsu's P.O.V "What the hell, Lisanna." I screamed at the white hair witch. I couldn't believe it. How dare she! She drugged me and the rest of Fairy Tail with some kind of dark magic and forced us to kick out my Lucy. That's right, my Lucy. I love her with all my heart and was going to ask her out when Lisanna used her magic. Now Lucy is gone. Lisanna just smirked while the rest of Fairy Tail gave her death glares. "The bitch was trying to steal you guys from me. I had to get rid of her and now your mine." I was about to attack her calling Lucy a bitch but suddenly I felt dizzy. I saw black energy swirling around Lisanna and knew she was using her magic. Her smirk widened as she came closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I going to make sure blondie never comes back and I going to use you guys to do it." Meanwhile with Lucy; Lucy's P.O.V After my reply a swirl of black magic transported us to a new forest covered in mountains and waterfalls. It was so beautiful I gasped. I heard the boy chuckle and blushed in embarrassment. "Hey what should I call you." The boy looked thoughtful for a moment then answered, "Z-chan." I raised an eyebrow at that. He just ignored me, "First we going to work on stamina. We're going to sit under that waterfall." "How does that help stamina" "the pressure of the waterfall is intense, the longer you can sit under there, the better you're stamina." I shrugged and went behind a tree to change. I came out in a pink bra and frilly pink underwear. Z-chan stared at me and blushed. "what" I asked. He shook his head and led me to the waterfall. He was right, the water punched and bruised my skin and I always winced. I looked over at Z-chan to see him he resting peacefully with his eyes closed. I rolled my eyes.

z-chan's P.O.V. When Lucy came from behind the tree, I couldn't help but blush. She looked super cute. Could it be that I like her? No way! Well it wouldn't really matter any way. A girl like her would never date a feared dark mage like me, Zeref.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Time Skip: 2 years Lucy's P.O.V; It's been 2 years training with Z-chan and I've gotten a whole lot stronger. I can summon demons more powerful than Deloria and use a ton of different magic including lost magic like teleport, soul suck where I can take souls, manipulate magic which allows me to manipulate a person's body and mind, llusion maker where I can create any illusion I desire, and nightmare magic where I can take a person's worst nightmare and make it real. Another thing that might have changed over the two years was my heart. I think I might like z-chan and I'm going to tell him so my heart won't be broken like last time, with Natsu. I saw him leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and decided to sneak up on him. I jumped on his back making him jump in surprise. He relaxed when he saw it was me. "Z-chan, I have to tell you something." He perked up, interested. I continued, "I t-think I might l-l-like y-you." His eyes widened and then he looked sad. "I like you too, but we cant be together." This confused me, "Why not". He sighed, "I haven't been honest. My name's not Z-chan its Zeref. The feared dark mage Zeref." My eyes widen. That's it! I thought he was going to say something much worse. I grabbed him and kissed him and he kissed back. When it was done I told him simply, "I don't care". The stupid grin that appeared on his face was absolutely adorable. Zeref's P.O.V; I think I was the happiest man on earth when I heard that. She didn't care and still liked me. I could tell she was special and I would protect her with my life. Normal ; Footsteps approached Lucy and Zeref from all around, circling them. Zeref immediately went in front of Lucy to protect her from any harm. Suddenly adults with a mysterious presence came out. One stepped forward to Lucy and asked "Are you Lucy Heartiffillia?" Lucy nodded. The adults all suddenly bowed and said one word. Princess.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Lucy's P.O.V; What! Did they just call me Princess? They must be confused. "I think you've got the wrong person." The red haired man shook his head stubbornly, "No, your princess Lucy Heartiffilla. I can tell. You smell just like Lalya." I gasped, "How do you know my mother!" Zeref pulled me further behind him. A blue haired women walked up, "Let me explain. Your are acutely princess Lucy Draco of all dragons. Your mother Lalya was queen but while visiting Earthland she met your father and fell in love. They had you and saw that your magic was so powerful and untrained it needed to be sealed. The cost of sealing all of your magic, except some of your celestrial magic, was Layla's life. Your father never told you because he wanted you to have a normal life." I tried to comprehend all this new information. "How do we know youre telling the truth!" zeref growled. The blue haired women replied thoughtfully, "I could undo the seal and all your memories will return." I thought it over. This is the only way to know if they are telling the truth. I nodded, "fine." The women walked up to me and placed her hand on top of my head and began chanting words in an ancient language. A giant magic seal appeared under me and there was a bright flash. Normal P.O.V; Lucy transformed. She had wavy long blond hair with sparkly blue streaks that went to her mid-back, blue-gold swirled eyes, a light blue flowing dress with a gold belt loosely hung around her waist, a short white coat that stopped at her stomach, blue and gold high-tops, and a gold fingerless glove on her right hand. "Wow." Zeref commented. Lucy twirled around a then grinned at the blue haired women, "Thank you, Grandeeny." The blue haired women/Grandeeny squealed, "You remember me!" "Of course I do!" The red haired man ran up to Lucy, "What about me! What's my name?" Lucy giggled, "Geesh Igneel, if you don't know your own name, I'm afraid youre too far gone."Igneel pouted. Lucy then raced to her boyfriend, "Like the new look" Zeref smirked, "Yeah." Lucy raced to the other adults [acutely dragons in human form] and called them by name. "Eric the earth dragon, Celestria the celestrial dragon, Solar the sun dragon, Lunar the moon dragon, frost the ice dragon, storm the thunder dragon, Spice the posion dragon, and Mettanlanjia the metal dragon". "now Lucy" Celestria said, "Are you willing to train with us for 5 years to become the dragon princess?" Zeref smiled at Lucy and Lucy knew her answer. Yes!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Time Skip: 5 years Normal P.O.V; A beautiful women and handsome man stepped out of a magical portal and onto a hillside. The women had golden blonde hair down to her knees flowing in the wind. She was wearing a pale yellow shirt, blue jeans, white high tops, and a black fingerless glove. Her blue-gold swirled eyes looked adoringly at the man next to her. His red eyes stared back at her with the same look. "It's time to go back isn't it?" Lucy said softly. Zeref nodded, "it is. But where shall we go?"Lucy's ; I thought for a moment. Fairy Tail, no way in hell. Mermaid hail has too many girls, Lamican Scale is too serious, Blue Peaguses has too many boys. Ahah! I've got it. "what about Sabertooth, Z-chan?" I asked. Zeref smirked, "Fairy Tail's enemies. Not a bad idea." I grinned, "Then let's go" I used teleport magic that got us right in front of the guild. I took a breath and Zeref grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I smiled and we walked in. The guild immediately got quiet and Minervanna came up to me. "Look what even the garbage can didn't want." She laughed. I rolled my eyes at her horrible joke, "I want to join." She snapped her finger and Sting walked up. "if you want to join, you have to beat him, which isn't very likely." Normal P.O.V; Lucy and Sting prepared for battle. White dragon's roar! Sting yelled. Lucy simply swallowed it. Sting was completely socked and Lucy saw her chance. Elemental roar, Lucy shouted putting only 10% of her magic in it. Sting was immediately knocked out. Everyone was shocked, except Zeref and of course Lucy. Lucy walked up to Minervana and smirked, "Can I join now."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Time skip: 2 months later Lucy's P.O.V; I talked happily to Yulkino, my new best friend, while sitting on Zeref's lap. He rested his head on my shoulder, listening to me talk. To think years ago I would never have imagined myself dating the dark mage Zeref, being this powerful, being a sabertooth member or getting along with sabers. Then again, years ago I would never have thought Fairy Tail would do such a horrible thing. Zeref seeing me tense up hugged me tightly, "Forget about Fairy Tail. Lets go on a mission." I smiled and nodded. I was so glad I was dating him, he knew me and could tell what I was feeling better than Fairy Tail ever could. I went to the board and grabbed an s-class mission, as soon as we joined we were deamed s-class mages. I looked over the mission. All we had to defeat was twelve demons and the reward was 120,400,896 jewels. Wow, this was so easy. I got permission to take the mission and me and Z-chan walked out the guild hand in hand. Mysterious person P.O.V; I ran down an alley way as fast I could, I heard thundering footsteps close behind me. I was exhausted and hungry, but I had to keep going. I had to warn Lucy-sama that she was in grave danger. The footsteps got closer and closer and my heart beat like a race car.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8 Lucy's P.O.V; I cant believe how easy that mission was! I took out most of the monsters, but left one for Zeref. He wasn't exactly happy about that. He kept complaining how he had nothing to do seeing how he killed the monster in 1 minute. He stopped once I gave him the puppy eyes. "That's not fair Luce. You know I cant do anything against those puppy eyes" cried Zeref. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, "I know. That's why I use them." He grinned. All of a sudden footsteps approached us. Zeref instantly pulled me behind and got in a fighting position. We waited for a beast to come out and attack. Instead we got a blue headed little girl. She walked a few steps, then fell to the floor. I instantly ran over and healed her. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes, and to my surprise, jumped on me. "Lucy- nii-chan!" I looked down at her, "Do I know you?" She nodded her head, "It's me, Wendy. I've been looking for you." I froze. Wendy was a part of Fairy Tail, the people who broke my heart and stomped on it. I stared at Wendy with eyes full of hate while Zeref growled at her, "What do you want. I thought I was too weak for you and the rest of those Fairy bastards." The look of total and complete sorry that covered her face made me want to hug her. "It was a trick. Its all Lisanna's fault. We're sorry, we d-didn't m-mean to." Wendy sobbed. Lisanna's fault? What did she mean, "Calm down Wendy. Tell us from the beginning." Wendy nodded, "I don't know how but Lisanna got hold of black magic. She used it to force Fairy Tail to kick you out because she was jealous. We couldn't do anything. When she was distracted, I managed to escape. I tried to find you and warn you. Lisanna still hates you and wants to use Fairy Tail to destroy you. We're sorry! Fairy Tail loves you! Natsu loves you!" I was in shock. It wasn't Fairy Tail's fault. And all this time I thought… that sick !$$ #**$% ##!. How dare she! "I'm going to beat her ass!" I looked over to zeref to see him frozen in concentration and read his thoughts, something I learned from Think the thought dragon. Natsu loves Lucy and Lucy loved Natsu. Does this me they're getting back together? I love Lucy. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, "Key word, loved. As in past tense. Now I love you and only you." Then I kissed him on the lips. Zeref smiled and hugged me. Wendy looked up at me, "We're really sor…" I cut Wendy off, "it's ok. I forgive you guys. It wasn't your fault. You were being controlled. Now are we going to sit here and moap or are we going to kick a annoying white haired mage's ass?" I smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9 At the Guild, Zeref's P.O.V; Lucy, Wendy, and I arrived back at the guild in seconds thanks to Lucy's transportation magic. We were just in time to hear Master announce this year's Grand Magic Games competitors. "Listen up, brats! This year Lucy, Zeref, Sting, Rouge, and Sophie will compete. You have three months to train." Master barked. I heard Sophie squeak when her name was called and couldn't help but smile. She was the newest and most shy member of Sabertooth. Sophie was only 12 years old. She had beautiful red hair that faded to orange at the bottom. She had sweet orange/ yellow eyes but they turned blood red when she was enraged. Sophie had fire phoenix magic. It seemed a little strange that a sweet girl like her who had such a nice personality and cared a lot for everyone had such powerful magic. But appearances can be deceiving. When anyone threatens her family, Sophie changes completely into this cold soulless monster that seeks revenge. But that's only when something absolutely horrible happens. Usually she just turns cold and beats the crap out of them. I watched Lucy walked up to Sophie and hug her to comfort the shy girl, "Don't worry, Sophie. I believe in you. I know you're strong and can help us win. After all, Sabertooth is crazy strong and will beat the crap out of anyone who tries to hurt you." Sophie grinned at Lucy, her eyes shinning. Sophie looked up to Lucy like a big sister and care a lot for her. I could tell she would do anything for her. In fact, that's how all of Sabertooth saw Lucy as. I was lucky to have someone like her; kind, considerate, caring, sweet. I laughed as I heard Lucy also mutter, "besides, we need everyone we can to beat the shit out of that white haired jealous bitch. I make her beg for mercy before I kill her." Lucy laughed creepily. I this only reminded me of another one of her traits; acting like the devil. "Hey Luce!" I called out. She looked up at me. "Let's go train, k?" she nodded, and grabbed Sophie and sting's hand while Rouge followed me without force, and we walked out the guild.


End file.
